Slight Misunderstanding
by KiritomatoisBurritomato
Summary: Another Miku x Luka oneshot. Miku has had enough. She needs to confess to Luka before someone else takes her away. Will it be too late? (Please don't kill me! I know its stupid XD)


Miku ran out of the studio after the shooting the music video for the song "Acute". She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Tears started to form in the corners of her blue eyes as she deperately looked for the women's washroom to hide. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She immedietly locked the door to cry in the bathroom stall. She stood there and cried until her eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. All she could think about was the music video. The director just had to make Luka and Kaito kiss at the end of the music video. Even though Luka and Kaito said there were no emotions involved, Miku still felt jealous. She wasn't jealous of Luka. She was jealous of Kaito. She secretly wished that she had Kaito's roll so she can have Luka all to herself.

Miku already had a crush on Luka since the beginning. Who wouldn't have a crush on Luka? She had a gorgeous face, a sexy and slim body, long pink hair and a mature voice. She acted normal around other people but she acted like an older sister towards Miku. This caused the tealette to have feelings towards the pinkette. She decided to ignore her feelings for Luka thinking it was only a phase but the more she tried to deny her feelings, the more emotions she felt towards Luka. Soon, she was inlove with the pink-headed beauty but she brushed off these emotions. Today was different. She knew she had to confess sooner or later before it was too late.

Miku wiped her tears with her sleeve. She took a deep breath. She tried to calm down so she wouldn't feel nervous. When she finally felt relaxed, she unlocked the door and went out the washroom. She went back to the studio to look for Luka but she wasn't there. There was no one there but the filming crew and Meiko. She was drinking what seemed to be another bottle of sake while talking to the cameraman. Upon seeing Miku, she waved her hands to signal she was over here. Miku walked towards Meiko. She figured that she should talk to Meiko before confronting Luka so she could calm down.

"Hey Miku!" Meiko greeted while taking a sip of her sake. "Why are you looking gloomy?"

"Hey Meiko. Well, they ran out of leeks in the cafeteria" Miku lied. She didn't want to talk about it. Meiko sensed that she was lying but she didn't bother because she felt it was something personal. She nodded in response and took another sip of her sake.

"Hey Meiko, don't you feel jealous of Luka" Miku asked out of the blue, "I didn't see you react when Kaito and Luka kissed."

Meiko laughed upon hearing Miku. She almost spit out her sake but she covered her mouth to prevent any of the alcoholic substance from leaking out. She swallowed the sake and stopped laughing to respond to the teal headed girl who was eagerly waiting for a

"Why would I be?" Meiko asked after laughing like an idiot "It was only a music video. Besides, Kaito said there was no emotions involved. I know my boyfriend more than anyone. If he were lying, I could easily tell."

Miku was surprised at what Meiko said but she nodded. Meiko was right. There was nothing she had to be jealous of in the first place since it was only a music video. And why should she be jealous? Its not like she's dating Luka or anything. Miku mentally slapped herself at how stupid she was. She was about to say something to Meiko but she was cut off by Rin. She was panicking

"Meiko! Len! Prank! Water balloon! Condom! Slipped! Cafeteria! Unconscious!" Rin tried to explain but she ended up spitting out only the bits and pieces of the story.

"Rin I don't understand you" Meiko said in a calm and soothing voice, "You need to calm down. Start again from the top"

Rin inhaled rapidly. "Len slipped in the cafeteria!" Rin spat out while exhaling, "You gotta hurry! He needs help."

Rin pulled Meiko out the studio and towards the cafeteria. Miku watched as the the two girls ran in panic.

Finally remembering her objective, Miku got up and looked for Luka. She left the studio to get some soda at the vending machine in the hallway. She took her cat designed wallet to buy the can of mountain dew but she stopped when she saw Kaito and Luka talking. She hid behind the vending machine. She felt bad eavesdropping on them but she was very curious about what they were talking about.

"Please Luka! Accept my feelings for you." Miku heard Kaito say. She felt like crying again but she held it in so she wouldn't blow her cover. Miku took a small peek. The blue-haired ice cream lover was blushing while the pinkette looked nervous.

"But Kaito, I thought you were with Meik-" Luka replied.

"She wouldn't even go watch movies with me." Kaito cut Luka, "Luka, I know its embarrasing but I really really-"

Miku had enough. She didn't want to listen to Kaito's confession anymore. Hearing Kaito's words felt like being stabbed in the chest. She came out of her hiding place. Tears flowed out of her eyes as two stared at her. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. She was too hurt to say a word. Luka rushed over to her to comfort her.

"Miku what happened?" Luka worriedly asked. She scanned Miku's face for clues but she found nothing. More tears fell out of Miku's eyes as she tried to keep her composure.

"Don't pretend that you don't know!" Miku said nearly screaming. Miku pushed Luka away, "You two were about to cheat on Meiko!"

"Miku I don't understan-" Luka said but she was cut off.

"Really then? Then why was Kaito confessing to you?" Miku sobbed.

"Miku, I'm already with Meiko." Kaito joined in "Why would I confess to Luka when I already love Meiko?"

"Love her?" Miku furiously said "You were asking Luka to accept your feelings for her".

Kaito paused for a moment. He then remembered what he said. He started to chuckle which only confused Miku. Miku wiped her tears and stopped crying. She observed the ice cream lover as he laughed like an idiot.

"What's funny?" Miku asked. She was finally able to calm down.

"Miku, 'Accept My Feelings For You' is a corny chic flick movie Kaito wants to watch." Luka explained in behalf of Kaito, "Kaito feels embarrased because the cinema will be filled with girls so he asked me if I can come with him pretending to be a girlfriend who forced his boyfriend into watching a dumb movie."

"Hey, if Meiko didn't turn me down then I wouldn't be asking such a huge favor." Kaito defensively said. Luka ignored him. She checked if Miku felt any better. Miku just stared into nothing. She was ashamed of what she did. If only she didn't assume too much then all this wouldn't have happened.

"Hey Miku, why did you cry?" Luka asked. "I know you felt bad for Meiko but why did it make you cry?"

Miku felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was blushing. She had no choice but to tell Luka the truth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Luka, if I ever confessed to you, would you accept my feelings." Miku managed to say. Her palms were sweating and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Luka was surprised. She didn't know what to answer.

"Was she jealous?" Luka thought.

"Luka, I like you a lot" Miku continued "I'm sorry because I didn't tell you before. I was scared that you would never accept my feelings. I'm such an idiot! I ended up getting hurt for no reason all because I was scared."

Luka froze. She couldn't believe it. Her friend Miku was confessing to her. As for Kaito, he wished that he had some popcorn because what he was seeing was way more interesting than the movie he wanted to watch. He sat on the floor Indian style and watched the two girls.

"Miku, I have a confession too" Luka said nervously. her hand was on her nape and she was staring at the floor. "I also like you. When I was kissing Kaito, you were the only one in my mind. Part of me wished that Kaito was you. I'm sorry Miku. I should've told you before so wouldn't get hurt like this."

Miku couldn't believe it. She thought she was dreaming. Her cheeks turned even more red. Kaito fanboyed like the baka he was. The two girls ignored the blue head as he ran back and forth screaming: "Holy Shit this is turning me on!".

Luka kissed Miku on the forehead. "Lets ignore that moron and get some coffee." Luka smiled "I know a good coffee shop only a walking distance from here."

"Sure, that would be nice." Miku cheered up, "Does that mean we're going out?" Miku tilted her head and did her best puppy eyes.

"Consider it as our first date" Luka replied. She held Miku's hand. The two of them walked away hand in hand leaving Kaito behind.

Kaito just lay down on the floor unconscious. He was tired after fanboying too much. Meiko eventually found him and dragged his seemingly lifeless body home.

"Hey Meiko can we watch Accept My Fee-"  
"Don't even bother."

(Author's Note)

LOL this was completely random! I literally thought of this story while taking a shower. And please inform me about any grammar errors. I need a little more practice with my English. Anyway, please rate and review and tell me if you want more oneshots :3


End file.
